Katie Bar The Door
by Pandora's Library
Summary: Pacey and Joey team up as SVU Detectives and partners. The Chelsea NYC neighborhood's women are being accosted and blackmailed into being having their panties taken down and spanked. Warning: adult spankings mentioned. Don't Like Don't Read


Katie Bar The Door

"Well there's a routine he follows. When he first confronts them he shows them a gun that it is a Silver- Plated Colt. He lays it down on a table, however, they report it is within easy reach, but none reported he ever waved the gun or pointed it at them." Detective Pacey said.

"Then he warns them to be smart and to obey him. He has them lift their skirts and he takes down their panties." Detective Joey added.

Pacey thought the crime scene over. "Well if you wanted to spank a girl…" He persists, "but no other sexual attack, no rape or sodomy occurs."

"No, just the spankings, but there's sort of a blackmail angle to all this. Joey added.

He seems to know a lot about his female victims. He points out just what they've done that's 'wrong' and tells them that's why they must be spanked." Pacey said.

"How'd this case land on your desk?" Joey asked.

The captain stopped me and filled me in on this SVU Case in his office and when I started to investigate it was Katie Bar The Door. Joey told her partner.

.

"We've had two complaints from different parts of the city. Same M.O., same description. The women were very reluctant to talk at first. It took a little coaxing, but they finally agreed to talk to a woman detective. You can see how embarrassing it is for them and add to that the guilt of an affair with a married man; the other was a matter of cheating in a card game with an exclusive set of women." Pacey ran down the case.

"So, you're telling me these women submitted their bottoms for a spanking." The female New York City/Chelsea neighborhood detective asked.

"The women are not too anxious to have to confess to those sorts of naughty things. I think they are really fearful or furious or they'd never reported this man's behavior at all." Joey answered.

"Any repeats, coming back to the same woman to give her another toasty bottom?" Pacey asked.

"No", Detective Benson said a little perturbed at her male partner and his toasty bottom comment.

"Five, ten to six feet. Well dressed in a black pinstripe business suit, white oxford button down dress shirt, tie and black leather shoes."

"Sounds like your average Manhattan business executive."

Joey looks at her partner as they walk by the Chelsea Piers.

"Here's where it gets interesting, unusual. He wears a mask; it's a fitted thing, latex, very realistic including the face coloring. He's white; all the women could tell that, because he does not wear gloves and the ladies saw his hands. The female Chelsea Precinct assigned detective said.

"And felt his hand too, when he spanked them right?" Joey said beginning to feel uncomfortable with the subject matter. Pacey added more details.

Joey stared at her colleague coldly.

"Yes, I'm sure they did, Pacey."

"Okay Joey, now I got to ask you about the spankings. How hard were they, I mean, does he really hurt the women? You know, use a paddle or belt?" Pacey said acting a little too un-phased and insensitive for Joey.

"Just how serious are these attacks really?" The male detective doesn't seem too concerned.

Joey took a moment before answering, taking a deep breath before answering her somewhat insensitive colleague.

"One of the women reported him just using his hand; however the spanking was long and hard. She stated afterwards when she looked at herself in the mirror her butt was bright red with blisters and that she was burning up back there! The women further mentioned some slight purple colorization from the bruises his hard disciplinary spanking left behind."

"The other woman said. After he spanked her some with his hand he saw a hairbrush on her dresser and that inspired an idea. He used the wooden hairbrush to spank her, you know, the back of it. I mean hard, she was not back to normal the next day. She had purple bottom marks and some had developed into bruises." Katie Potter said.

Joey looked at Pacey a long moment, as if considering whether she wanted to confide the next bit of information. The female detective spoke to her counterpart in a breathy low more personal voice.

"Both women told me that the spankings really hurt, but that in an ironic way they actually felt they deserved them and that they would try pretty hard not to repeat their behavior that 'Jack' had told them had earned their hard spankings."

"He used the name, Jack?"

"So", Pacey spoke softly trying to show a little more compassion, "We've got a prowler or intruder who preys only on women, who only wants to lift their skirts and pull down their panties and paddle them, who then up and leaves. He's well dressed. Is he threatening or abusive?"

"No," Joey shook her head from side to side, "He is polite but very firm, acts as if he is sorry he has to punish them with a spanking, but that it is his duty to take care of naughty young ladies!"

"My guess is you got a nut case, sweetheart." Pacey grinned, "I got a hunch the gun isn't real. This guy sounds like he get's his gun off spanking women."

"Pacey, if we have had two reports and these cases are so embarrassing to the victims, how many women has he," she took a shaky breath, "has he spanked who have not reported it?"

Joey picked up her two files and went to the file cabinet in the corner of her office. She re-filed "Jack" in the top drawer and rolled it shut, and then she bent over to open the third drawer down. This required her to bend well so her short suit jacket rose as she stooped. The seat of her well-fitted skirt hugged her butt cheeks snugly as she bent.

Pacey watched appreciatively as the attractive woman struggled to wedge the "Simmons" file folder down into place in the drawer. The soft fabric of her skirt conformed to the shape of her bottom most revealingly. Each full cheek of that pretty behind was separately and exquisitely delineated for all too brief a moment before she straightened up and rolled the drawer back into place with a nudge of her knee.

As Joey turned she turned she caught the direction of his look. Her face flushed red.

"What were you looking at?" she inquired.

Pacey grinned. "I can see how this guy might get a kick out of spanking a shapely female butt, especially after he's gotten her skirt up and her panties down. Still, he seems to have gone to a lot of trouble and risk just to spank a few girlish bottoms much as they may have deserved it."

"If you're going to be a real chauvinist bastard about this, I'm going to be sorry I asked for your opinion, Pacey. It's no joking matter. These women have been terrorized. They've been threatened with a gun, made to lift their dresses and pull down their panties by a stranger."

"Hey come on Joey, don't get you're panties in a bunch.

Detective Joey Potter continued. "Their forced into a humiliating position where she is spanked quite hard on the bottom and then threatened with the knowledge of personal information about them if they report him, humph and it's Katie Bar The Door!"

Pacey raised both hands, palms facing Joey.

"Hey sorry Joey, you know that I have always admired your figure and umm, that look I just got at your assets just made me realize why a guy could get a fixation on that particular part of a pretty woman's anatomy. If you were my girl, I might try to find a reason now and then to take your panties down and paddle that beautiful ass!" Pacey quipped in fantasy talk.

"Get Out!" shouted Joey.

"Now wait a minute, you want to catch this creep, right?"

"Yes, but I don't need you being demeaning to women. Joey angrily spouted.

"How about we use your best asset to catch this creep?" Pacey said.

Enjoy the story and comment.


End file.
